warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
D'vorjakque
D'vorjakque is a truly primordial elemental spirit of Azeroth. He was present before the coming of either the Titans or Old Gods, in an ancient and long since discarded form. Alongside various others of his kind, he emerged from the murky darkness and took shape. When the Titans ordered Azeroth, he found that he favoured this new world, and took his place in its midst. He watched as wars came and went, and mortal races bickered and fought. Finally, D'vorjakque hungered for more purpose in his existence. A great power, similar to him in nature, yet even more vast, called to him. Heeding the call, D'vorjakque flocked to his first and only master, an ethereal being who would be known as Zinine. Zinine's summons attracted more followers than just D'vorjakque on Azeroth. Many of Queen Azshara's Highborne heard the beckoning, and took up the Azure mantle. Led by a relative of Queen Azshara, Princess Aszune, these priests of Zinine became known as the Kelani Hareveim. D'vorjakque was to assist in leading the Kelani, as Zinine's right hand and voice. He was to be the champion of a newly born Azure Kalimdor. For a hundred years, D'vorjakque guided the Kelani alongside Princess Aszune. Together they elected their judicators and high priestesses in the name of the Azure Goddess, Zinine. Tauren and Furbolg flocked to them, curious and eager to learn the arts that they had discovered. In the far north of Kalimdor, in the realm and newly founded city of Kalidar, the Kelani Empire prospered. Yet, Zinine had many rivals. Jealous eyes turned and gazed at the Kelani. Zinine's most ancient enemy was the Viridian God, Mnesthes. Like Zinine, he had been a powerful spirit in the early days, but had become prominent enough to attract worshippers. Mnesthes' followers were the Dark Trolls, vicious and merciless. They had broken away from the mainland Troll empires due to their worship of Mnesthes, and had travelled north. For a time, Mnesthes did not take action. He had no true avatar or means with which to stop the Kelani. As long as D'vorjakque the Azure Emperor Sorceror watched over Kalidar, Zinine's Kelani were safe. Or so it seemed. Queen Azshara had grown envious of her daughter's success in the north. The Kaldorei and Highborne of Zin-Azshari and the Well of Eternity heeded Elune, and they were opposed to the honouring of this other strange goddess. Azshara made a secret pact with Mnesthes. She dispatched a small vanguard under Varo'then to Kalidar, with the intention of assassinating Aszune and weakening D'vorjakque. While the assassins moved behind the city walls of Kalidar, Mnesthes emptied his Dark Troll armies into the realm. While the Kelani were distracted protecting Kalidar, the Highborne assassins murdered Princess Aszune. Crippled, the Kelani were caught in this tempest of fury and destruction. D'vorjakque held Kalidar for many months, but ultimately, it was to no avail. Against both the Highborne and Viridian Dark Trolls of Mnesthes, the Kelani stood not a chance. Kalidar was destroyed and almost all of the Kelani were slaughtered. Engulfed with this thrill of victory, the Dark Trolls took to ransacking and looting the ruined city of Kalidar. Yet, Queen Azshara was not ready to let these trolls have their way either. She betrayed Mnesthes and in another calculated stroke, brought the Dark Troll hegemony to an end, cutting into them when they least expected it. In time, Queen Azshara's treachery was to continue. She consorted with the Sargeras and the Burning Legion, bringing the demons to Azeroth. The Well of Eternity exploded, and the Sundering tore Kalimdor apart. Thousands of years later, D'vorjakque was to awaken yet again. Zinine had need of him once more, and this time, it was in the realms of humans. Many humans of these Eastern Kingdoms did as the Kelani had done, flocking to Zinine the Wise and beginning an Azure Cult. It was to mark the beginning of a new era... and the end of an old one. Agenda D'vorjakque exists to serve Zinine the Wise. This is his primary concern. All desires and aspirations are secondary to Zinine's will. Yet, he has seen the passing of many ages. He desires to find some purpose to his endless quest. As is befitting, he is a fanatical scholar and a keen loremaster, seeking to collect all the knowledge and magic of the world into a single Azure archive, over which he can reign. Category:Characters